Hymns of the Holy Light
Feel free to contribute to them! The Hymns You may compile all hymns under this category, just place it in 'Heading 3'. Remember to place an IC writer, or otherwise, just unknown. 'Onwards' by Rembrandt Grecorus of Stormwind 1. Onward, Lightborn soldiers, marching as to war, With the Sword of Stormwind going on before, Wrynn, the royal master, leads against the foe; forward into battle see his banners go! '' ''Refrain: Onward, Lightborn soldiers, marching as to war, With the Sword of Stormwind, going on before, '' ''2. At the sign of triumph demons' host doth flee; on then, Lighborn soldiers, on to victory, Hell's foundations quiver at the shout of praise; brothers, lift your voices, loud your anthems raise! '' ''Refrain '' ''3. Crowns and thrones may perish, kingdoms rise and wane, but the church of Holy Light ever will remain The Maw of Nether can never gainst that Church prevail; We have Tyr's own promise, and that cannot fail, '' ''Refrain '' ''4. Onward then ye people join our happy throng, blend with ours your voices in the triumph song. Glory, laud and honour unto Wrynn the King, this through countless ages men and elf will sing. '' ''Refrain 'Memories of Arathor' by Reuben fitzHenry 1. When a knight won his spurs in the stories of old, He was gentle and brave he was gallant and bold, With a shield on his arm and a lance in his hand, For Light and for valour he rode through the land, 2. No charger have I and no sword by my side, Yet still to adventure and battle I ride, Though back into elvenland the Amani have fled, And Strom is no more and King Thoradin is dead. 3. Let faith be my shield and let joy be my steed, 'Gainst the dragons of anger and demons of greed, And let me set free with the sword of my youth, From the castles of darkness the power of truth. 'The Stromgarde Nation' by Geoffrey Godalming 1. And did those feet, in ancient time. Walk upon Arathi's highlands green, And was the Holy Light of Tyr On Strom's strong knights seen? 2. And did the Light of worlds divine, Shine forth upon our clouded glen? And was not Arathor builded here, Amongst those dark and tribal men. 3. Bring me my bow, of burning gold, Bring me my arrows of desire, Bring me my spear: O clouds unfold! Bring me my chariot of fire! 4. I shall not cease from mental fight, Nor shall my sword sleep in my hand; Till we have built Strom once more, In Arathi's green and pleasant lands. 'The Light on the Waves' of Reuben fitzHenry 1. Hark! all ye wearied sailors, Who on the cold sea is borne; Fear not its deep dark gaolers, Or the black wastes forlorn. Refrain: For the Light doth shine for thee, Across the gloomy sea. 2. Alas! the vessel may heave, And the wind sails may tear, But thy wives shall not grieve, For husbands in the sea's snare; Refrain: For the Light doth shine for thee, Across the gloomy sea. 3. Forward! unto the sandy shore, And fear no hidden shoal, Even during nights black as coal; Refrain: For the Light doth shine for thee, Across the gloomy sea. Category:Holy Light Category:Church Category:Human Category:Community